milquetoastqtfandomcom-20200215-history
MilquetoastQT Wiki
Welcome to the ! About "MilquetoastQT" MilquetoastQT aka Kenneth (Wings of Redemption's brother) is notorious amongst British trolls in the Twitch TV Just Chatting category for his weirdly fascinating disastrous behaviour and characteristics. Quotes: "You're getting on my nerves." "You're boring me now." "I'm ignoring you now." "You're trying to hard." "Alright, I'm timing you out. Come back tomorrow." "I'm actually perma banning you." "Any last words?" "Pick up a t-shirt." "Slugs whispering you? Just ignore him." "Look underneath the stream." "Learn how to post links." "Be funny, be original, be creative." "I'm watching Greek right now." "Hilarious." "Fascinating." "Why would I give a fuck about sperm count?" I'm circumcised anyway why do I care about sexual pleasure?" Arizona A viewer asked Milk if he wanted to make a living off the stream. He answered hesitantly saying that he would like to travel to Arizona but would be afraid to do so in fear of his house being trashed by viewers. A viewer suggested that Milk should "shoot em' but obviously he wouldn't be able to if he was in Arizona and his house is located in North Carolina. !from This then launched Milk into a fit of rage calling the viewer a "child" and an "idiot". Another viewer confused asked Milk "Arizona?" to which he yelled back explaining the whole thing again now for a second time. "I WOULDN'T BE HERE TO SHOOT THEM YOU FUCKING IDIOT. I WOULD BE IN ARIZONA YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!" - MilquetoastQT to brain dead chat. A clip from this livestream was taken out of context and shared on Reddit bringing Milk new viewers entering his stream telling him that they had saw a crazy clip of him yelling about killing someone in Arizona. This later became a meme featured on Milk's teespring store. Slug "He's never getting unbanned." - Milk expressing his stubborn hatred for Slug. Slugglover is a salty British chat ban evader. He always comes crawling back thirsty and salty on an alt account claiming to be "making amends". !ignore As soon as Milk's eye catches a new username under the name of "slug" they are instantly permanently banned from talking in his chat. After Slug is banned he starts whispering Milk's viewers asking them to ask Milk to unban him. It's rumoured that Slug is building an Army of trolls against Milk and the Salt Army in a Discord call with his alleged pro slug right hand man, Tilted_Tommy. Slug has been a troll since the start with his first ever spoken words in Milk's chat being "Let the mayhem commence". Slug pleaded that he's not a troll and has even claimed that Milk likes his company! Jamal "He will never be back, he will be permanently banned forever. I will perma ban every alt he creates, period. He will not be back in my chat." - Milk to chat on Jamal. jamal_realistic is another one of MilquetoastQT's thirsty troll viewers who will whisper you. !ignore Jamal claims to have "rescued this man" when his fingers were stuck in the hinge of his treadmill. !detector One stream Jamal was permanently banned for commenting on Milk's beard growth hoping that maybe he'd convert to Islam one day. "I see your beard is growing. Hopefully you will convert to Islam." - jamal_realistic's final words to MilquetoastQT Treadmill Milk almost lost his fingers whilst setting up his newly bought treadmill. Chair Squeaky, worn down but can hold a lot of weight. Diet MilquetoastQT is a fairly lazy and extremely stubborn man. He refuses to learn to cook because he doesn't like spending his time doing things that he doesn't like doing which he could pay other people to do. He absolutely HATES buying vegetables, washing them, chopping them and then storing them in his fridge to potentially rot. He would much rather drive himself to a local fast food company to fill his gut. This is why he goes to Subway so frequently for his breakfast. Milk also has a unhealthy Mountain Dew addiction, his favourite beverages being "Baja Blast" (tropical flavour) and "Code Red" (cherry flavour). = Category:Browse